


Out to Play

by littlelino (taeyeongie)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Boy Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, HE CALLS HIMSELF BOMU, He has a sippy cup, Little Space, Little!Beomgyu, No Angst In This House, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, and his teddy bear is named bam :(, his little status is established!!, i love him so much, soft, theyre all whipped for him, this is just beomgyu being little around the dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeongie/pseuds/littlelino
Summary: “Taetae.” Beomgyu tugs on Taehyun’s sleeve.“Hm? What is it, hyung?” Taehyun asks without looking up. Beomgyu whines.“Not hyung.”Taehyun blinks, finally tearing his eyes off his book. “Oh, has little Gyu come out to play?”THIS FIC IS CROSS-POSTED ON MY WATTPAD1-800-BEOMGYU
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, all platonic!!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Out to Play

Today happens to be one of TXT’s rare days off, where they get to just lounge around the dorm without worrying about getting randomly called in or having to film themselves. 

Currently, Yeonjun and Soobin are watching a drama together in the main room, Taehyun is in the kitchen reading, and Kai is still asleep. 

And Beomgyu? He’s bouncing off the walls with pent up energy. He knows he’s close to slipping, and he hates being alone when he’s little, so he goes to find one of his caregivers. 

He wanders over to where Taehyun is sitting, peeking over the redhead’s shoulder to look at the pages. Almost instantly, the words overwhelm Beomgyu’s brain. 

“Taetae.” Beomgyu tugs on Taehyun’s sleeve. 

“Hm? What is it, hyung?” Taehyun asks without looking up. Beomgyu whines. 

“Not hyung.”

Taehyun blinks, finally tearing his eyes off his book. “Oh, has little Gyu come out to play?”

Beomgyu giggles and nods. “Play!”

“Let me just finish this chapter, okay, Gyu?”

“No,” Beomgyu whines, latching onto Taehyun’s arm. “Wanna play now!”

“Baby, I’m almost done, see?” Taehyun shows Beomgyu the pages in vain. The little has already begun to climb into Taehyun’s lap, burying his face in the redhead’s shoulder. “Gyu…”

“Lonely,” Beomgyu mumbles. Taehyun sighs, physically unable to be mad at the boy in his arms. 

“I know, baby. Tell you what—if you wait patiently for hyung to finish his book, you can have a cookie after lunch.”

Beomgyu perks up at that. “Cookie?”

“Mhm.” Taehyun smiles. “But you have to be a good boy and wait, okay?”

“Bomu good!” Beomgyu nods incessantly, hugging Taehyun tighter. Taehyun chuckles, rubbing Beomgyu’s back. 

“Yes, you are good, Gyu.”

But even with the dessert incentive, Beomgyu finds himself becoming restless. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Taehyun says when Beomgyu wriggles for the fourteenth time. 

“Hyungie,” Beomgyu whines. 

“I’m almost done, baby.”

“Aw, is someone feeling small today?” a new voice interrupts, and Beomgyu’s head pops off Taehyun’s shoulder to see Soobin grinning down at him. 

“Binnie hyung, Binnie hyung!” Beomgyu struggles to get out of Taehyun’s lap, jostling the redhead’s reading position. 

“Be careful, Gyu, you don’t wanna fall,” Taehyun warns. Beomgyu stops moving with a pout, and Soobin coos, scooping Beomgyu up and into his arms. Sure, maybe Beomgyu isn’t as light as an actual little kid, but he’s still only 53 kilograms. And besides, the way Beomgyu melts into Soobin’s embrace is more than enough to make up for it. 

“How’s my baby boy today?”

“P’ay!” Beomgyu exclaims, already sounding much littler than when he first came to Taehyun. 

“What do you wanna play, hm?” Soobin asks. Beomgyu thinks for a moment, very seriously, and Soobin just has to kiss his little cheeks. Beomgyu giggles. 

“Hide ‘n seek!”

“Okay, baby. Wanna see if Yeonjun hyung will play with us?”

“Jjuni hyung!” Beomgyu agrees happily. Soobin smiles, carrying the little into the other room. 

“Hyung,” Soobin calls, and Yeonjun looks away from the TV. He grins when he sees Beomgyu wrapped around Soobin like a baby koala. 

“There’s my little prince,” Yeonjun says, getting off the couch to pinch Beomgyu’s cheek. Beomgyu giggles, making grabby hands at the eldest, who takes him easily from Soobin. “I was wondering when we’d get to see you again.”

“Beomie wants to play hide and seek, right?” Soobin asks, stroking Beomgyu’s hair. The brunet nods excitedly. 

“Jjuni hyung p’ay wif us?” He looks up at Yeonjun with wide eyes. Yeonjun can’t help but coo. 

“Of course hyung will play with you, prince. Do you wanna hide or seek first?”

Beomgyu grins, his little dimple popping out. “Binnie hyung and Bomu hide!”

“Okay, buddy.” Yeonjun sets Beomgyu down. “I’m gonna count to twenty, okay?”

“Mhm!” Beomgyu bounces on the balls of his feet. Yeonjun smiles before covering his eyes with his hands and beginning to count. He has to hold in his laugh when he hears Beomgyu loudly scrambling out of the room. 

Beomgyu separates himself from Soobin early on  _ (sorry, hyungie, but is better dis way) _ in search of the perfect hiding place. He thinks about hiding in the shower, but that’s too obvious. He eyes the kitchen cabinets, but that would make too much noise. 

When he passes Taehyun and Kai’s bedroom, he has the perfect idea. 

He opens the door and closes it behind him as quietly as he can. Kai is laying in his bunk, awake and on his phone. 

“Ningning hyungie!” Beomgyu whispers (rather loudly). Kai immediately turns to see Beomgyu making his way over to the bed. 

“Oh, hi, Beomie.” Kai smiles. Beomgyu grins back. 

“Ready or not, here I come!” Yeonjun’s voice calls. Beomgyu squeaks, hoisting himself up onto the mattress beside Kai. 

“Hyungies and I p’aying hide ‘n seek! Needa hide here!”

“Okay, bub.” Kai huffs out a laugh as the brunet shuffles under the covers, pulling them over his head. “I’ll protect you from Yeonjunie hyung.”

When Yeonjun doesn’t come looking for a little while, Beomgyu pokes his head out to watch the game Kai is playing. But just when Beomgyu is starting to feel sleepy, there’s a knock at the door. He gasps, diving under the blanket before the door opens. 

“Hyuka, have you seen Beomgyu?” 

It’s Yeonjun. 

“Hm, I have to say I haven’t. Why, what’s up?”

Beomgyu giggles. Kai smiles brightly at Yeonjun, who’s staring at the lump beside the maknae. 

“I was sure he’d be in here,” Yeonjun says, mirth twinkling in his eyes. Kai has to stifle his laugh. 

“Sorry, hyung. Better luck next time.”

“Thanks anyway, Haribo.”

Beomgyu pops out of the covers once he hears the doors shut. “Worked!” he cheers. Kai grins at him, squishing his cheeks. 

“Oh, you’re so cute!”

Beomgyu laughs, snuggling up against Kai. “T’ank you, hyungie.”

“Any time, bub.”

They hear Yeonjun shout from the other room, “Hah! Found you, Soobin-ah!”

Beomgyu sits up abruptly. “Bomu won?”

“Beom-ah, where are you? You won, you can come out now!” Soobin calls. 

“Go on, then.” Kai nudges the little. “You won!”

Beomgyu grins, clambering off the bed. “Bomu won, Bomu won!”

He dashes into the living room where Soobin and Yeonjun are waiting. Soobin laughs when Beomgyu comes flying into his arms. 

“Good job, baby boy.” Soobin ruffles the brunet’s hair. 

“Where were you hiding, little prince? I couldn’t find you anywhere!” Yeonjun says. Beomgyu giggles. 

“Bomu hid wif Ningning hyungie!”

“I knew it! He lied to me!” Yeonjun exclaims, pretending to be angry. Beomgyu laughs and reaches out his hands to squish Yeonjun’s face, planting a big smooch on the eldest’s lips. 

“Issoki, hyungie! Bomu jus too good a’ hiding!”

Yeonjun grins, all fake qualms forgotten as he picks Beomgyu up without warning. Beomgyu shrieks with laughter, arms securing themselves around Yeonjun’s neck. 

“Hey, I want kisses,” Soobin pouts. Beomgyu giggles, leaning over to give Soobin a kiss too. 

“Hyungie, Bomu hung’y,” Beomgyu says after a moment. 

“Well, we better get our little prince some lunch, then,” Yeonjun replies, carrying the brunet into the kitchen. 

“Lunchtime?” Taehyun asks when Yeonjun sets Beomgyu down beside him in one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Yep,” Soobin answers, already digging in the freezer for Beomgyu’s favourite dino nuggets. 

“Want some juice, prince?” Yeonjun inquires of the little, who nods and claps his hands. Yeonjun ruffles Beomgyu’s hair with a smile, heading over to the cabinet to grab a sippy cup. 

“Did somebody say lunchtime?” Kai appears in the doorway. 

“Not for you, traitor,” Yeonjun accuses. Kai laughs, sliding into the seat across from Taehyun. 

Beomgyu pouts at being left alone in his chair. Deciding he wants cuddles, he reaches out for Taehyun. 

“You wanna sit on my lap, Gyu?” Taehyun asks. Beomgyu nods. “Aw, c’mere, baby.”

Taehyun takes the boy into his lap, nuzzling his nose against Beomgyu’s, who giggles and presses sloppy kisses to Taehyun’s lips. The redhead smiles. 

“How little are you feeling, baby? Can you tell me?”

Beomgyu pouts and shakes his head. All right, so he’s young enough to be nonverbal. 

“Are you feeling sleepy, bub?” Kai wonders from across the table. Beomgyu shakes his head furiously at that. “Okay, okay, just checking.”

“Is my little prince feeling extra small?” Yeonjun reappears with Beomgyu’s juice. The brunet nods shyly. Yeonjun simply smiles, handing Taehyun the sippy cup. “Taehyunnie will help you, okay?”

Beomgyu looks up at Taehyun with those big, sparkly eyes full of wonder. The redhead smiles, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Beomgyu’s nose, which causes the little to giggle and scrunch up his face cutely. 

“Oh, he’s so adorable!” Kai exclaims. The other three laugh. 

“Want your juice, baby?” Taehyun asks Beomgyu, who nods. “All right, I’m gonna have to turn you around, then, Gyu.”

Taehyun manages to wrangle Beomgyu so he’s sitting facing the table, and the little waves at Kai, who positively melts. 

Taehyun raises the sippy cup to Beomgyu’s mouth. “Drink slowly, okay?”

“Mm.” Beomgyu hums slightly, hands covering Taehyun’s own. He leans back comfortably against Taehyun’s chest, closing his eyes as he took the mouthpiece between his lips. 

“His dino nuggets are done,” Soobin announces, placing the plate on the counter. 

“Beomie, you hear that? Your lunch is ready,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu’s eyes flutter open, and he releases the sippy cup from his mouth. 

“Nuggies?” he asks. Taehyun nods. 

“Yessir.”

Beomgyu claps excitedly, and Soobin chuckles. 

“I’ll feed him,” the leader offers, taking the seat beside the pair. Yeonjun is at the stove, probably making lunch for the rest of them. 

It takes a lot of convincing for Beomgyu to let Soobin cut up his chicken nuggets ( _ “Dinos!” _ he had protested repeatedly), but they eventually get him to agree, and then he’s happily munching on manageable, bite-sized pieces. 

Beomgyu is halfway through his nuggets by the time Yeonjun dishes four bowls of simple kimchi fried rice for himself and the others. 

“Want the rest of your juice, Gyu?” Soobin asks once Beomgyu is done. 

“Mm!” Beomgyu nods. Taehyun smiles, picking up Beomgyu’s sippy cup. 

“Here you go, baby,” he coos. Beomgyu hums contentedly. 

Once he’s finished his juice, the little is practically falling asleep in Taehyun’s lap. 

“Is it time for a nap, bub?” Kai notices Beomgyu dozing off. 

“I’ll take him,” Yeonjun says, getting up and walking around the table to gather Beomgyu in his arms. The little mumbles something unintelligible in his sleepy state. “I gotchu, little prince. Let’s get you to bed.”

Beomgyu has never been one to fuss over nap time, and today is no exception. He only whines a little when Yeonjun lets go, and he immediately snuggles up under the covers once he’s tucked in, clutching his precious teddy bear Bam to his chest. 

Beomgyu is barely still awake when Yeonjun presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sleep tight, little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? do you guys want more little bomu content?? (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! love you all!!! ♡♡♡


End file.
